


Laundry Woes

by Sleingal



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleingal/pseuds/Sleingal
Summary: Sighing, Weiss puts out her hand to stop the string of apologies."Stop. Just...stop." Ruby halted her apologies at the command. It was an honest mistake on her part and forgot today's gonna be Weiss' laundry day!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Laundry Woes

Weiss' brow involuntarily twitched the moment she pulled her clothes from the washing machine. Gone were the white nightgowns she bought from her favorite clothing shop in Atlas. Instead, the whiteness of the dress turned into a pink hue. Quickly shuffling through the rest of her laundry, Weiss managed to pull out most of her clothes; all of which turned into pink.

Weiss could feel her annoyance rising with every deep breath she took. Bundling her laundry, she peered down the dryer to check for any leftover clothes and managed to pull out a red cloak. One that belongs to...

"Hey, Weiss!"

Blue eyes darted from the cloak to the source of the voice. By the doorway of the shared laundry area of Beacon stood the leader of Team RWBY, who looked excited, stumbling upon her elusive partner.

"Oh hey! The laundry's done!" Skipping over, Ruby took her cloak into her arms and cuddled with it. 

Weiss had to admit. Seeing Ruby walking around Beacon without a cloak is very unusual to see. The only times she saw the girl without it was when she's about to shower or when she's about to sleep. And Ruby usually does her laundry more often than the rest of the team due to her training schedule. 

"Are you trying out pink clothes, Weiss?" Ruby pointed to the basket of laundry beside the heiress. Her not-so-white clothes were bundled neatly into the basket. “Not that it’s bad but you and pink don’t exactly look… good.”

At Ruby's inquiry, Weiss snapped out of her pondering and mustered the scariest glare, causing her leader to recoil back. 

"Ruby."

At the mere sound of her name, Ruby flinched. 

“Y-Yes?”

"Why did you put your cloak inside the washer?" Weiss asked. 

"To...clean it?” Ruby scratched her head. “I was out in Forever Fall yesterday with the other team leaders and I... kinda fell into a mud puddle." She's confused why Weiss is getting so worked up on her cloak. 

Weiss let out a deep sigh. Her annoyance is shooting up at extremely high levels today. 

"So you, knowing what day is it today, decided to just shove your dirty cloak in the washer?" Weiss growled. 

"What today is...?" Now Ruby is more confused. First, Weiss gets worked upon her cloak and now she's mad for forgetting what day is it today? 

Weiss pinched her eyebrows, disdain clearly on her face. She fished out her scroll, tapped a few buttons in before conjuring her scroll's calendar, and shoving it in Ruby's direction. The leader fumbled to get the scroll, careful to not drop it. 

"Oh! It's Tuesday today!" Silver eyes widened with joy. That means her favorite show is broadcasting tonight. 

But her cheery mood disappeared when piercing blue eyes are currently digging daggers into her soul. 

Tues...day.

Tues...

"Oh!" Ruby's face decided to get pale under the pressure of Weiss' intense gaze. Tuesday is Weiss' laundry day. So that means...

Shooting the basket beside Weiss one more time, whatever color remained on her face immediately was gone. 

"I...uh..."

Clapping her hands, Ruby bowed her head.

"I'msorryIdidn'trealizedtodayisTuesdayI'msosorryaboutyourclothesIcanbtotallyreplacethem--"

Sighing, Weiss puts out her hand to stop the string of apologies.

"Stop. Just...stop." Ruby halted her apologies at the command. It was an honest mistake on her part and forgot today's gonna be Weiss' laundry day!

"You're going to make it up to me by accompanying me on a shopping trip in Vale next weekend," Weiss said. "No buts. No excuses. 10 'clock in the morning sharp." She turned around and gathered her basket of clothes. Ruby winced at the sight of the pale pinkish hue of her partner's clothes caused by throwing her cloak in the wash.

"Here." Weiss threw the red bundle of her cloak, which Ruby scrambled frantically to catch it.

"And don't be late." With those words, Weiss closed the door behind her.


End file.
